Chaos Theory
by Major Noku
Summary: Something goes wrong when Ed and Al try to get their bodies back with some weird multi-dimensional form of alchemy. With something so complicated, it could have been anything that did it, even the temperature being one degree off! But what happened?


**A/N: Warnings: Violence, language, possible character death later on (I haven't exactly decided).  
**

**Well... This chapter is really short. But it's just a prologue, so that's okay, right? Right?**

**...Right?**

**Anyway, this is probably going to be updated really slowly. Like all my other fics. I HAVE A LIFE, PEOPLE! A really time-consuming one. It sucks.**

**I hope this is good. I feel like it's not. Especially the part where it defines "Chaos Theory". It just doesn't look right. Like it's a run-on. Or something.**

**WHY AM I RAMBLING?  
**

**I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN A LAVA LAMP.** **...****Although I do want one. That would be cool. Just sitting there, glowing all different colors, with its floaty bits being... all... floaty... and stuff...**

**Wait, why am I telling you this...?**

**On with the story!**

-CT-

"BROTHER! No, this wasn't supposed to happen! This time should have been different!"

It was such a simple wish; to fix their lives. Fix their bodies and minds. Fix everything.

"Al! It'll be okay, Al! I can still fix this! I _will_ fix this!"

But the simplest problems often have the most complicated solutions.

"Brother, no! You can't go, _NO_!"

Chaos theory: It doesn't matter how accurately you write the equation. One value, hundreds of digits past the decimal point, being even slightly off will yield vastly different results than anticipated. And it's just not possible to replicate the perfect conditions from meticulously worked-over equations in the real world.

In their research, the Elric brothers had come across an oddly-phrased passage from a book on theoretical forms of alchemy. They thought it over for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it may be a code. As they set to work on cracking it, they realized the _entire book_ was written in code. They kept at it for days, working to the point of mental and physical exhaustion. When they were done, they were glad they had put in the effort.

The new version turned out to be written by yet another fool who had attempted the taboo. But there was one difference between this person and the Elrics. This person had succeeded. Not in bringing back the dead, but in restoring what they had sacrificed. This person found a second form of Human Transmutation; one that bypassed the Gate completely.

So the two studied the circle that was used. They poured over the numerous equations. Then they modified everything to better fit what they were trying to accomplish.

Apparently, they had somehow managed to extract pure energy from alternate dimensions. This energy was then compressed into matter (which, by the equation E=mc2, _is_ possible to do), which can then be used to create anything but a living soul. The problem with this, however, is that it was the most complicated alchemy either had ever seen. With all the equations being influenced by the outcomes of other equations, every little detail had to be accounted for.

Then, after countless hours of working, they were finally finished. They double, triple, and quadruple checked their work. Then they set up a room, attempting to match the conditions necessary for the transmutation to come out right. With all the angles, temperatures, size-ratios, materials, forces, and so on, something was bound to go wrong.

And in steps human error, and the random, unpredictability of the real world. Of course something was off.

And there was no stopping the chaos that ensued.

-CT-

**A/N: God, I am so ADD. This freaking medication does NOT work well enough. And now I'm telling you about my life again... I have got to stop doing that.**

**Now please excuse me while I raid the fridge for diet peach tea Snapple. I think I'm addicted to it. But I did like the papaya mango one more. WHY DID THEY DISCONTINUE IT? WHY?**

***has a mental breakdown in the corner***

**...Yeah. You should probably just ignore me...**


End file.
